


Intruders in the Goo Dragon's Lair

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Anthropomorphic, Bad end, Brain Penetration, Brainwashing, Ear Penetration, Fantasy, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Mistress, Motherly Dom, Other, POV First Person, Role-Playing Game Theme, Slime, dragon - Freeform, enslavement, goo, implied sex, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Your adventuring party has entered the lair of a beast unlike any you've encountered before, and already their minds have been claimed by the creature. Only you remain, and if you can't escape, you may end up it's mindless servant, just like your friends...
Relationships: Reader/Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Intruders in the Goo Dragon's Lair

You've dealt with all manner of deadly creatures before. But this... this was something else entirely.

You peeked out from behind the marble pillar, seeing your three party members standing at attention before the monster, each one's body slathered with black goo. If you hadn't tried to ambush it, you'd be in the exact same position. It stood twice as tall as the orc barbarian, who now had an absent smile on his face as he looked up at his captor. It reached down with its long neck, and a black tongue slowly ran itself along his face, to which he did not seem to react.

You were powerless to save them. You had to get out of here. If you got this far undetected, surely getting out would be easy, right? Eyeing the exit, you make a light-footed dash toward the next place of cover while it plays with its new toys.

"Don't think I've forgotten you," it calls out in a motherly voice. You freeze in place, looking toward the monster, who gracefully turns its head away from your former party members to rest its gaze on you. The fifteen-foot tall creature resembled a bipedal dragon, but rather than being covered in scales, it appeared soft, with rounded edges. It had a sheen, as though it was coated in slime. It was mostly white, with a black belly that matched its eyes and tongue.

You make a break for the exit, hoping to outrun this thing. You hear footsteps behind you, when suddenly someone grabs hold of you. You turn back and see your orc party member grabbing your arm as the other party members latch onto you as well. As you look into his eyes, you see nothing but inky blackness, just like the eyes of the monster. You struggle and scream, trying to call out their names, but they ignore you, smiling as they bring you back before their apparent new master. It leans down with its long neck, bringing its head inches from your face, giving a warm smile.

"Now now, that was very rude. You're a guest in my home, and I intend to treat you well. Just as I have treated your friends well."

You grit your teeth. "You monster! What did you do to them!?"

It gently cups your chin with its huge palm, tilting your head up toward its face. There is no hostility in its eyes.

"No need for that tone, child. Your fight is over. It's time to rest..."

Its mouth opens wide, and you see the soft, sticky interior of its body as that tongue slides out, inch after gooey inch, and it runs itself along your face, causing your entire nervous system to shudder. You wonder for a moment if it intends to eat you as you stare hopelessly into its toothless maw, dripping with black goo.

Then, the tongue curls around your chin, reaches up and presses itself against your ear. It burrows deep inside, effortlessly, as though the tongue was made of liquid. You wince in pain as it flows around your eardrum and deeper within, until all at once it breaks something, boring into your skull and slamming against your brain. After several seconds of overwhelming sensation as the black tongue stimulates your brain, your contorted face soon settles into a relaxed, vacant expression, all the while the goo seeps deeper and deeper into your mind, staining it pitch black. As it sinks into your core, you begin to hear something, speaking above the rhythmic churning of slime.

_Just let go..._

You recognize that voice, but you can't remember whose it is... in fact, it was hard to remember anything at all...

_No need to remember…_

You're right. You didn't need to remember... remember what, again?

_No need to think... rest now... let my words take over..._

They were your thoughts, and yet they were somehow not... you couldn't possibly think, and yet these words rang in your mind like a fundamental truth of your very being. They rooted themselves deep within you, repeating over and over.

_Surrender your mind... obey your Mistress..._

Of course! These were the words of your Mistress! How could you possibly forget?

_Feels so good to obey... you love your Mistress..._

Obey... Mistress...

_Slave..._

Yes... feels so good to obey mistress... so… good... Mistress... ah!!!

You are overwhelmed by your orgasm as your other ear bursts with goo as the tongue emerges, coiling and writhing. Your mind, now entirely replaced with your mistress's goo, shudders in delight as she gives you your reward for being a good slave before slowly retracting her tongue.

You stammer. "T-t-thank-k youu Mistresss..."

_Good slave..._

Her lips do not move, yet her voice rings loud and clear in your head, as though it were a thought of your own. Of course, you don't have any of those. Everything in your head was put there by your Mistress. Everything you ARE is as it is because of Mistress. She is everything.

_Tend to my chambers, my darling servant. Remain there until I arrive so that I may relieve myself now that all of this excitement is over._

There is no need to say anything. She knows how thankful you are, and that you will perform this task exactly as she intended you to.

The others were given their own orders. You could hear her voice commanding them, and though it was pleasant simply to listen to, you gave it no attention, as those commands did not pertain to you. As you tilted your head, you could feel your slime brain sliding inside, repeating the same wonderful commands. You were a loyal slave of your Mistress, and obeying her is the greatest feeling ever. You could only hope that your service could offer a fraction of the joy she bestowed upon you.


End file.
